1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tools for musical instrument care, and more particularly to devices for removing the string-retaining pins used in stringed instruments.
2. Description of Related Art
Stringed instruments, like guitars, are usually fitted with several parallel strings that run along a fingerboard between a bridge and corresponding tuning pegs. The strings are usually knotted at one end and passed through a small retaining hole or clip at the bridge end and then turned around the tuning pegs at the distal end. Ordinary nylon and gut strings can be easily knotted and tied in order to secure them to the bridge.
However, wound metal strings are not so easily tied and knotted, and are conventionally secured by a plurality of bridge pins, e.g., as in FIG. 1. Each bridge pin 11 comprises a bulbous head 13, and a tapered stem 15 which is forced into a hole in a bridge base 16. The tapered stem is provided with a groove (not shown) for receiving the string 17, and a ball-shaped or annular element 19 anchors the string 17, preventing the string from moving out of the hole.
In order to maintain high tension in the string, the bridge pin must be forced into the hole. Once this is done, the pins are not easily removed without the aid of a tool. Often, some kind of prying tool, for example a screwdriver, is used to remove the pin from the bridge base. However, great care must be taken when removing the bridge pin from the body of the instrument, as it is easy to cause the tool to slip against the smooth surface of the pin or bridge base. This may cause injury, or damage to the body of the instrument or bridge base.
Alternatively, some kind of gripping tool, for example pliers, may be employed for the removal of the bridge pins. However, these tools may still cause damage to the instrument body or pin head if excessive force is used. Furthermore, pliers are generally made of metal, and are therefore heavy and expensive to manufacture.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,706,254 discloses a tool for cranking the tuning pegs of a guitar which is adapted so that it may also be used for the removal of bridge pins. While this tool is less likely to damage the surface of the guitar, it can be awkward to use, as its primary purpose is not for the removal of bridge pins. In addition, the tool is bigger and more expensive to produce than a bridge pin removal tool needs to be. Further, the tool of the prior art is not suitable for use on all types of bridge bases. Some bridge bases have a protruding ridge running behind and parallel to the row of bridge pins. Such ridge prevents the end wall of the prior art tool from resting against the surface of the bridge base, thus preventing access to the heads of the bridge pins.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a tool for the removal of bridge pins that is simple in structure and is easy to use, without causing damage to the instrument.
It is the aim of the invention to provide a tool that mitigates one or more of the problems with the prior art.
The invention relates primarily to the removal of bridge pins from guitars, although it is not limited to guitars. The tool may be used on any instrument that uses bridge pins to retain the strings.
According to an aspect of the invention, there is provided a tool for the removal of bridge pins in a string instrument, said tool comprising a body having an operative end face, said end face including a concave recessed channel extending at least partially along the length of the end face, wherein the cross-sectional profile of the recessed channel corresponds to a cross-sectional profile of a head portion of the bridge pin.
Preferably, the body of the tool comprises four long faces and two short end faces, one of said short faces defining the operative end face.
The outer surface of the side walls which define the recessed channel may be shaped to provide a curved profile.
Preferably, the head portion of the bridge pin is substantially spherical, and the cross-sectional profile of the recessed channel is substantially horseshoe-shaped.
The recessed channel preferably extends along the entire length of the operative face.
The tool may be manufactured from wood, metal, or plastic. Preferably, the tool is manufactured from a plastic. The plastic may be polypropylene.
Preferably, the tool is formed by an injection molding process.
The tool may be provided with a string cleaning pad on a face other than the operative end face.
The tool may be provided with a tuning device, said tuning device emitting an audible frequency. Preferably, the tuning device comprises an electronic circuit which includes a battery, a switch, a signal emitter and a loudspeaker. The circuitry may be accommodated in a hollowed-out portion of the tool body.
One of the non-operative faces may be provided with a ring attachment 34. This may be partially embedded into the surface for providing means for attaching a chain and/or clip. The ring 34 provides for a means to carry or secure the whole for future use, e.g., on a keyring, strap, or belt.
The above and still further objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon consideration of the following detailed description of specific embodiments thereof, especially when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.